1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flattable seat structure of an automobile.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In general, some seats of an automobile have a flat structure which enables a seat cushion and a seat back to be substantially level with each other horizontally for a rest and a good sleep and for wide utilization of a space in an automobile.
As known in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-27239, in such a flat structure, a seat cushion pivots on its front-end fulcrum to a front side so as to be in a horizontally inverted state, and a seat back pivots on the lower-end fulcrum to the front side so as to be in a horizontally front-folded state. As a result, a rear surface of the seat cushion and a back surface of the seat back are substantially level with each other to form a flat surface.
However, in such a conventional art, since the seat cushion is constituted so as to be inverted to the front side on its front-end fulcrum, the flat seat is projected front by a whole length of the seat cushion. Therefore, it is difficult to apply this conventional structure to an automobile which does not have an enough space in a front side of the seat.